


The Road Trip

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid and Geno hit the road during Sid's spring break. It doesn't go as planned.





	The Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of the week: travel
> 
> I was originally going to do an AU based on one of my favorite books in German ("Tschick"), but that got too complicated. So I went with this idea, which is based on the real-life experiences of an exchange student I knew in college and his best friend, who visited him during our spring break so the two of them could do a mini-road trip. (The romantic stuff in this fic isn't based on them.)

Sid couldn't stop smiling as he stood in the airport. He hadn't seen Geno since August, and it was mid-March, which was just too long to go without seeing Geno.

"Sidka!" Geno practically ran down the hallway and into his boyfriend's arms. "You need transfer to Russian university. You study during day, I play hockey during day, we spend hours together during night."

"I've missed you, too," Sid mumbled into Geno's chest. "Ready to get your bags and go?"

"Have my bag." Geno pointed to his backpack. "Let's go!"

Sid led Geno to his car. "I told you it would last!"

Geno snorted skeptically. "You get that thing when it's already on last legs. That three years, four months, and two days ago!" He didn't need to explain that he knew that date because Sid knew it, too: the day before they started dating.

Sid sighed in fond exasperation as they got into the car, Geno dropping his backpack behind their seats next to Sid's duffel bags. "Road trip!"

"Road trip!" Geno echoed. "Gonna be best!"

***

"This the worst," Geno groaned. "This worse than when I'm come to boarding school for first time and all the planes delayed."

"Given how much you hate snow, I sincerely doubt this situation is worse than that," Sid retorted as he read the owner's manual with the flashlight app on his phone. "And that ended well enough - you made it to the school, you woke me up from a nightmare because you wanted to be a good roommate, and now here we are. This will end well enough, too."

"Hope so," Geno sighed. "Any luck?"

"No." Sid slammed the manual shut. "At least we have cell service."

"And countryside very pretty," Geno added. "Almost as pretty as driver."

"Hold off on the flattery until after this gets sorted out, please." Sid got out of the car and made the call, admiring the starlit sky during the conversation. Once the call ended, he turned to face Geno, who had also left the car and was now standing next to him. "They're sending a tow truck and they'll put us in a motel. I told them we could make do with a single occupancy."

"That mean one bed, right?" Geno kissed Sid before he could nod properly. "Then I need up the flattery."

Sid shook his head. "You came all the way here from Russia just to drive aorund with me for about a week. You don't need to flatter me for me to love you."

"Love you, too, Sidka."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :D


End file.
